WHY NOT
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Aku ingin mencintai bagaimanapun yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak akan merubahnya. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. MarkNo fic. Song fic by Song Jieun - Don't Look At Me Lilke That.


**WHY NOT?**

 **SUMMARY:**

Aku ingin mencintai bagaimanapun yang kuinginkan

Aku tidak akan merubahnya

Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Mark Lee

And other

 **RATE:**

T

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **THIS MY OWN STORY!**

 **NO COPAS! NO REMAKE! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **INSPIRATED FROM SONG BY SONG JIEUN – DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T LIKE IT AND JUST PRESS BACK!**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present**

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bulbitteuri kkeojimyeon joyonghi neol manna_

 _Gasippunin sesange kkocheuropieona_

 _Wae guere? Wae andwae?_

 _Sugundaego uri saireul malligo_

 _Wae geure? Wae andwae?_

 _Jugeul mankeum geutorok saranghaneunde_

Jeno terus saja berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap ia melewati murid-murid tersebut, mereka akan menatapnya remeh dan penuh penghinaan. Jeno tak mempedulikan mereka lagi. Semakin Jeno berani, maka merekapun semakin menjadi. Maka dari itu Jeno diam saja.

Begitu Jeno sampai di kelasnya, semua siswa di kelasnyapun langsung terdiam memandangi kehadirannya. Tatapan mereka juga tak jauh berbeda dari para siswa di koridor tadi. Dan ketika Jeno sudah sampai di bangkunya, siswa-siswa tersebut kembali riuh, namun dengan cara berbeda. Mereka berbisik-bisik menggunjingkan dirinya. Jeno memakai earphonenya dan mentapa jendela, berusaha tidak peduli.

"Lihatlah! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu"

"Bagaimana dia masih berani pergi kemari? Dia sungguh memalukan!"

"Cih, tidakkah ia sadar diri barang sejenak saja? Sudah tahu ia membuat malu akademi ini masih saja tidak angkat kaki"

"Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri!"

"Beraninya dia menggoda suami orang lain dan menjadi simpanan ahjusshi tersebut! Menjijikkan"

"Bahkan dia juga pengidap _brothercomplex_ akut"

"Benar-benar gay tidak tahu malu"

Dan masih banyak berbagai hujatan yang dilayangakan para siswa tersebut untuknya. Jeno hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

 _Meomchwobeorin sesange sal suneun eobseulkka?_

 _Wae geure? Wae andwae?_

 _Jalmotan ge urin hana eomneundae_

 _Wae geure? Wae andwae?_

 _Jugeul mankeum geutorok saranghaneunde_

Terkadang, Jeno juga merasa lelah dengan ini semua. Ia ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh duri baginya. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia dengan apapun yang ia lakukan bersama kekasih hatinya tentu saja. Masihkah ada bagian di dunia ini yang memberinya keadilan?

Jeno mengemasi baranganya dan hendak pulang. Ia keluar kelas paling akhir, karena ia muak jika harus dipandangi oleh mereka lagi. Begitu ia sampai pada koridor utama yang menuju pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba..

 _BYURR!_

Sekaleng besar air cucian piring mengguyur tubuhnya. Tak pelak suara tawa riuh memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menakjubkan?" sindir seorang gadis sambil menyeringai padanya

Jeno hanya menatap gadis itu diam. Ternyata ini ulah para gadis _selja_ tersebut rupanya.

"Lee Jeno, kau benar-benar gay menjijikan! Apa kau tak punya rasa malu telah mencemarkan nama baik sekolah namun masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu disini? Ah, aku lupa. Kau 'kan memang tak punya malu" ejek gadis berkuncir kuda

"Dengar ya, Lee Jeno! Kami sudah muak untuk mengingatkanmu dengan cara baik-baik, tapi kau masih saja tak tahu malu. Kau punya harga diri tidak sih? Mengapa kau menghancurkan harga dirimu sendiri dan menyusahkan orang lain! Dasar sampah" ujar gadis berbandana sambil menjambak rambutnya

"Kau benar-benar gay paling menyedihkan! Sudah gay, pengidap _brothercomplex_ , masih saja menggoda pria beristri! Kau benar-benar jalang rendahan" maki gadis lain sambil mencengkram rahangnya kasar

Jeno hanya diam saja, menahan emosi juga rasa sakit baik fisik maupun hatinya. Melawanpn percuma, ia sendirian sedangkan mereka berkelompok.

"Kalian, beri dia pelajaran berharga agar ia sadar siapa dia!" perintah gadis tersebut

Tak lama berselang, kimchi busuk, tomat busuk dan telur busuk yang tak terhingga jumlahnya melayang kearah Jeno. Jeno hanya menutupi bagian wajahnya, tidak berniat menghindar ataupun pergi.

Begitu semuanya sudah pergi, Jeno berbalik arah menuju kamar mandi sekolah. Ia mengucur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dari _shower_ tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Ia tak peduli pakaiannya akan basah, yang penting tubuhnya bersih. Ia takkan peduli anggapan orang nanti ketika melihat kondisinya.

Perlahan, tanpa sadar air matanya ikut meluncur di kedua pipinya bersamaan dengan air guyuran _shower_. Jeno tidak pernah menangis untuk hal ini sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan air matanya sederas yang ia bisa untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Tell me what is wrong?_

 _Tell me what is wrong?_

 _Tell me what is love?_

 _Tell me what is love?_

 _Neukkineun daero saranghago sipeo nan_

 _Byeonhaji anha geu nuga mworaedo_

Bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Mark yang sedang menonton Tv segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Jeno? Mengapa kau-" ucapan Mark terpotong ketika Jeno menyerobot masuk dirinya

Mark segera mengikuti pemuda tersebut ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu.

Dapat ia lihat pemuda manis tersebut tengah telungkup di atas kasurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia juga dapat melihat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar karena menangis.

Mark duduk disamping Jeno dan mengelus punggung pemuda manis tersebut pelan.

"Menangislah jika itu akan membuatmu tenang dan menghilangkan semua emosimu" ujar Mark

Jeno menghapus air matanya, meski itu sia-sia karena air matanya masih akan mengalir. Ia mendudukkan dirinya menghadap kearah Mark.

"Hyung, apakah aku salah? Apakah aku serendah itu dimata mereka?" tanya Jeno kacau

Mark hanya diam, berusaha mendengar apa yang akan pemuda dihadapannya ini katakan.

"Apakah salah jika aku juga merasakan cinta yang mereka rasakan? Apakah manusia sepertiku tidak layak merasakan, mendapatkan dan menerima cinta seperti halnya yang dirasakan orang lain? Sebegitu burukkah aku untuk bisa merasakan rasanya dicintai dan mencintai? Jawab aku, hyung" ujar Jeno disela tangisnya

Dada Jeno sudah terasa sesak karena terlalu lama menangis, namun air matanya belum mau berhenti.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Aku juga manusia layaknya mereka. Aku juga berhak untuk merasakan dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Aku juga pantas untuk bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai. Mengapa mereka tidak mengerti juga hyung?" racau Jeno "Aku berhak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Entah itu dengan seorang pria, entah itu hyungku sendiri, bahkan pria beristri sekalipun. Cinta takkan pernah salah dan berhak jatuh pada siapapun karena cinta adalah sebuah anugerah Tuhan. Tapi mengapa mereka menghinaku hanya karena aku berbeda dengan mereka? Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta dan ingin bahagia dengan caraku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin mencintai seseorang dengan caraku sendiri hyung, tidak harus sama dengan mereka"

Mark menarik Jeno kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Mark tidak tahu, jika Jeno akan terluka seperti ini. Ini salahnya. Ia yang menjebak Jeno dengan semua ini.

"Apa yang salah, hyung? Hiks.." ujar Jeno sambil memeras baju depan Mark

"Tenanglah, sayang. Semua akan segera berakhir pada saatnya. Mianhae, telah melukaimu sedalam ini" balas Mark dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jeno

Jeno hanya menahan isakannya, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan membalas pelukan Mark erat.

.

.

.

.

 _Chyedabojima geureon nuneuro_

 _Saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin_

 _Yokhaji jom ma boineun daero_

 _Jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin_

 _Geunyang naebeoryeodwo_

Keadaan di akademi pagi ini sudah dibuat riuh karena kehadiran pemilik yayasan akademi ini. Semua murid disana berkumpul di tengah-tengah koridor utama, baik di lantai dasar maupun lantai atas.

Mark berdiri dihadapan mereka semua, memandang satu persatu murid kaademi ini dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi miliknya. Sedikit angkuh dengan mengangkat sedikit dagunya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Sajangnim. Suatu kehormatan Anda hadir ke akademi ini tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu" sapa sang Kepala Sekolah

"Selamat pagi, tuan Jung. Aku kemari hanya sekedar berkunjung. Oh, apakah pesananku sudah siap?" tanya Mark

"Sudah, Sajangnim. Apa Anda memerlukannya sekarang?" tawar Kepala sekolah

"Jika sudah siap, maka saya membutuhkannya sekarang" jawab Mark

Tak selang berapa lama, Kepala Sekolah memberikan sebuah berkas pernyataan pada Mark.

"Untuk yang merasa namanya terpanggil, harap maju!" seru Mark

Semua murid disana terkejut sekaligus takut. Mark hanya menyeringai melihat hal tersebut.

"Kim Yerim, Ko Eunji, Choi Yewon, Yoo Yeonjung" panggil Mark

Yeri, Koeun, Arin dan Yoojung segera berdiri dihadapan Mark sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Surat Pernyataan Key Art Seoul Academy. Dengan disetujui oleh kepala Sekolah, Direksi dan Pemimpin Yayasan, menyatakan bahwa siswi-siwi dibawah ini yaitu Kim Yerim, Ko Eunji, Choi Yewon dan Yoo Yeonjung dinyatakan keluar dari akademi ini dikarenakan memelopori pembullyan dan penghinaan kepada salah seorang siswa akademi secara tidak manusiawi. Dan dengan keluarnya pernyataan ini menandakan jika siswi yang bersangkutan diatas tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan di sekolah atau akademi manapun dan tidak akan bisa memasuki universitas manapun. Demikian surat pernyataan ini dibuat dengan sebenar-benarnya dan seadil-adilnya. Tertanda, Ketua Yayasan Key Art Seoul Academy disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah Key Art Seoul Academy" ujar Mark

Tidak hanya Yeri, Koeun, arin dan Yoojung hanya kaget. Namun semua murid disanapun juga tak menyangka.

"S-sa-sajangnim.. Bagaimana bisa kami-" bantah Koeun

"Aku sudah lama mendengar berita ini namun aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk berubah. Tapi ternyata kesempatan yang aku berikan tidak pernah kalian lakukan dengan baik. Apa yang kalian dapatkan dengan melakukan pembullyan hah?" bentak Mark

ujar Mark

Tidak hanya Yeri, Koeun, arin dan Yoojung hanya kaget. Namun semua murid disanapun juga tak menyangka.

"S-sa-sajangnim.. Bagaimana bisa kami-" bantah Koeun

"Aku sudah lama mendengar berita ini namun aku memberi kalian kesempatan untuk berubah. Tapi ternyata kesempatan yang aku berikan tidak pernah kalian lakukan dengan baik. Apa yang kalian dapatkan dengan melakukan pembullyan hah?" bentak Mark

Yeri, Koeun, Arin dan Yoojung hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Kalian pikir siapa kalian melakukan pembullyan terhadap siswa lain? Kalian pemilik akademi ini? Kalian ratu di akademi ini? Apa kalian dewi akademi ini? Jawab!" ujar Mark

"Kalian itu sama dengan korban pembullyan kalian. Kalian hanya seorang murid biasa sama sepertinya. Kalian sama-sama manusia tapi kalian memperlakukannya layaknya hewan. Dimana otak dan hati nurani kalian? Apa kalian menjualnya? Atau mungkin membuangnya di kubangan sampah?" sarkas Mark

Semua murid disana hanya terdiam takut.

"Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku untuk kalian. Dan ini, ini juga berlaku untuk semua murid akademi ini" ujar Mark sambil menunjuk semua murid disana

"Jika kalian ingin mencoba apa yang telah mereka berempat lakukan, maka coba juga konsekuensi yang mereka dapatkan. Kalian paham?" ancam Mark

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua hanya bisa menunduk takut.

Mark menolehkan keoalanya kearah pintu masuk utama akademi.

"Sayang, kemarilah! Semua sudah beres" seru Mark

Perlahan, Jeno mulai memasuki koridor utama akademi. Dan seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju padanya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Mark menarik Jeno untuk berdiri disampingnya dan memeluk pinggang Jeno.

"Apa kalian mengenalnya? Ah, sepertinya kalian semua belum mengenal dia. Perkenalkan, dia istriku tercinta Lee Jeno. Siswa yang kalian sebut gay menjijikan, pengidap _brothercomplex_ akut, jalang rendahan penggoda suami orang. Inilah istri yang sangat kusayangi" ujar Mark

Semua yang berada disana hanya menatap tak percaya pada Mark dan Jeno.

"Akulah yang memintanya melakukan hal ini bersamaku. Akulah yang memaksa Jeno untuk menjadi gay, akulah yang menyebabkan Jeno menjadi _brothercomplex_ dan bergantung padaku selamanya, dan akulah yang menarik Jeno pada masalah rumah tanggaku agar rumah tanggaku bersama istriku sebelumnya hancur dan membuat kami bercerai. Apa ada yang akan membullyku sekarang? Ayo, silahkan! Aku tidak akan melawan" tantang Mark

Semua hanya diam tak berani menjawab.

"Inilah kalian sebenarnya. Pecundang yang hanya berlindung pada seseorang yang kalian anggap berkuasa tanpa tahu siapa yang menjadi lawan kalian. Kalian hanya akan menindas mereka yang lemah tanpa kekuasaan" sindir Mark "Ayo, sayang. Kita pergi dari sini" ajak Mark sambil merangkul pundak Jeno dan menuntunnya pergi

.

.

.

"Hyung.." panggil Jeno

Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadap Jeno yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Seharusnya hyung tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Ini akan merusak citra hyung dimata mereka. Aku-" ujar Jeno

"Ssst! Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun berani menyakiti permata hatiku. Aku akan melakukan apapun hanya untukmu, sayang. Jika mereka berani melukaimu lagi, maka bersiaplah untuk hidup dalam neraka" tegas Mark

"Hyung, tapi kau-" bantah Jeno

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, sayang. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana kekuasaan berperan? Tidak akan ada yang berani padamu setelah ini" ujar Mark

Jeno langsung memeluk tubuh Mark dan bersandar pada dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membalas semua rasa cintamu untukku. Tapi kau harus tahu jika kau sangat mencintaimu" ujar Jeno

"Cukup dengan selalu bersamaku hingga maut memisahkan kita. Dan ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu istriku" balas Mark dan memeluk tubuh Jeno tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

"Cut! Kerja kalian bagus!" ujar sang sutradara

Tepuk tangan riuh dari para kru terdengar begitu sang sutradara menghentikan akting mereka.

Jeno dan Mark membungkuk pada semua kru disana.

"Astaga, akting kalian benar-benar terasa nyata" puji salah satu staff disana

"Gomapseumnida, Noona" balas Jeno dan Mark

Mark menghampiri Jeno yang terlihat lelah diruang ganti.

"Kau kenapa eum?" tanya Mark

"Kau tahu hyung? Jika saja aku tidak ingat ini hanyalah sebuah akting, mungkin aku sudah mencekik mereka berempat. Aish, apa-apaan sutradara memilih drama bertema seperti ini?" gerutu Jeno

Mark hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan kekasih imutnya ini.

"Tapi kau tadi melakukannya dengan baik tadi, sayang" tenang Mark sambil mengusap rambut Jeno sayang

"Mengapa harus aku juga yang dibully? Mengapa tidak kau saja sih hyung?" geram Jeno

"Hey, kau bercanda. Tidak lucu jika pihak pria atau seme yang dibully. Dimana-mana selalu pihak wanita atau uke. Sutradara pintar juga ya memilihmu sebagai lawan mainku, atau dia tahu jika kau memang hanya ukeku" goda Mark

"Aish, berhenti membahas itu!" rengek Jeno sambil menutupi wajahnya

Mark tertawa kecil lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Jeno di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Dari drama ini aku mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran, jika aku memang harus lebih banyak berkorban demi melindungimu" ujar Mark

"Hyung.." rajuk Jeno

"Okey okey, _I'll stop!_ Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Jeno" ujar Mark

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Jeno, menepis jarak diantara mereka. Jeno yang tahu apa maksud dari Mark memejamkan matanya, lalu-

"OI, SYUTINGNYA SUDAH SELELAI! BERHENTI TEBAR KEMESRAAN!" teriak seseorang

"YA!MATILAH KAU, YERI!" bentak Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REAL END**

WANJAYYYY APAAN INI WOYY... LOL XD

Please jan timpuk gue! Gue tao ini absurd ga ketulungan..

Ini semua gegara abis nonton videonya mereka yang judulnya OPV MARKNO – WHY NOT, dan BGMnya bikin bapereu dan berasa nyata.. u,u

Review Juseyo~~~


End file.
